Angel of my nightmare
by Whispers and Rain
Summary: Nightmare or reality? Only in reading on, can you uncover the truth.


Kyo took a deep breath, trying to slow his breathing. One breath in, hold one beat...out. Beside him he could hear his master Shoushi's quiet breathing. Then the clock. The fountien. Slowly his concentration slipped a low growl, the orange haired boy stood, brushing his hair out of his ruby eyes. Today he just wanted to meditate, to forget. She was dead, that's all there was to it. A tear ran down Kyo's cheek and quickly he wiped it away, so no one would see. Torhu would want him to move on. For him to not stay sad and locked away forever and ever. Kyo was free of his earthly cage, the curse was broken. It was his emotional cage he had to break free of all his own. Inside his very soul, he was trapped. Torhu Sohma, the love of his life...was dead. Akito. That son of a bitch made Hatori erase her memory and when Kyo tried to help her remember, she had killed herself. He remembered the blood flowing from her wrists, when he walked into their bedroom. Hatori didn't get there fast enough, Kyo didn't do enough to stop the blood.

"Kyo...!"

The crimson life-blood flowing out onto the pure white sheets, just washed. Staining the virgin white, red. Her pale face, one of agony. The only one to blame was him. He drove her to this. Him and his constant bickering with that damn rat Yuki! Yuki ever the gentleman was there to comfort her, before Kyo could be. The rat stole the riceball from the cat. Now it was to late...there was no going back.

"Kyo Sohma."

_So death, you finally came. Let your killing blow try to end me. I, Kyo Sohma will not go down without a fight. I will not stand and let you take me. All my life, i was dedicated to proving myself...when i met Torhu, my life changed to loving and protecting her. We were happy. We had a baby girl, and were expecting a son. I didn't fight hard enough for her...i was never there...open your arms, Death, and i will gladly fall into your embrace...what left do i have to live for? That was cruely ripped from my hands. My wife, dead. My kids, with the man that stole my wife, away to his , dare i whisper it in the darkness of my mind... his heart. That damn rat, Yuki._

"Kyo, please!"

Rain. It's raining. It seems the rain is flowing into his limbs, weighing him drop burned his flesh, seared itself to his soul. Each drop, a tiny minute shard of glass, cutting deeper then any blade, more painful then any wound. Death would be his master in this life. Torhu was gone, he was still an outcast within the Sohma's and Akito wanted him dead. Akito...that soulless,life sucking bitch. Just because he was the Neko zodiac, the vengeful cat, Akito thought it fit he be locked up. Fuck them! Let them lock him up, he'd just find a way to free himself. Be it in this life, or in the freedom of deaths cold kiss. His fire had gone out. What reason did he to live for? Revenge? Oh, he could embrace that road, but it would only lead to his grave slower. No. Let Yuki live. Let him live with the knowledge in his mind. The stain on his soul and the tear in his heart. He was the death of both Kyo and Torhu Sohma.

_My name is Kyo Sohma. I leave everything, what little i own to Shoushi, my real father. When they are older to my son and duaghter. For the time being, i ask that they be in the care of my old master, my father. To Shigure, my thanks for allowing my to stay under his roof. To Hatori, all i ask is a swift death. A needle, a small pric and let me lie, melting along with the life i've left. Akito. You will not have anything of me. Not of my wordly possessions or of who i am. Rot in hell, you bastard. Everyone else, go on without me. Kagura, find a man, just as energetic as you. More full of life then i was. You deserve it...and thankyou for staying at my side through out. Yuki. I forgive you. You told me once, it would hurt me more if you didn't hit me...Well you son of a bitch...this is me, staying my fist. Let the gods torment your bastard soul. I've already forgiven you. Death...You can't have me. I, Kyo Sohma have found a new purpose in life. One simple cut. One quick moment and in a moment, i'll be with Torhu, an angel to my nightmare_.

Exposing the white flesh of his wrist, Kyo readied the blade. Taking a deep breath, he whisperd Torhu's name one last time.

"Torhu...Torhu..."

"Kyo, i'm here!"

Slowly he opened his eyes...Torhu.

"You're...alive?! Torhu?!"

Qucikly lifting the material of his shirt, Kyo checked his wrists. No marks. What in the hell...? Little hands held his. His ruby eyes met clear blue ones. His lips met hers. He could feel her heart beat. She was alive. He was alive. Slwoly the fog lifted from his mind, fully to awareness.

Just a dream...pure and simple. Terrifying and unexplainable. A nightmare. Now, he was awake, here with the woman he loved. Looking around, he noticed just in time to see Hatori holding two little kids. A boy and a girl/ setting them down, the two ran over to the bend and started to jump around.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

_I, Kyo Sohma will not go down without a fight. I will not let you take me..._


End file.
